<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All About You by Tytansgo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855234">All About You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tytansgo/pseuds/Tytansgo'>Tytansgo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Drabble Collection, M/M, Photographer Suh Youngho | Johnny, University AU, partners, sunset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tytansgo/pseuds/Tytansgo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for Johnny and Jaehyun with a different theme each day~ Tags will be added as needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunsets always felt like a strange moment in time. Either time stopped, or moved way too quickly. There was never a nice in-between for Yoonoh. However once Johnathan Suh was brought into his life, sunsets were his favourite time.<br/>
The first time he watched the sunset with Johnny, it was like time slowed down. Giving him a chance to stare as the taller male smiled greatly, pointing out the different colours moving through the sky as the sun fell below the horizon. It was perfect.<br/>
Now every day, whether or not they’re together, Yoonoh sends Johnny a picture of the sunset. A time precious to them. A time when the world’s troubles fade away; the noise, the people, everything disappears. The only thing that matters at that moment is the two of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 8 Years Old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you remember when you were eight years old?” Johnny asked, looking across the dining table. Yoonoh paused, setting his phone down to fully trying to understand the question.</p><p>“Eight? Why such a specific number?” He returned, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>“No reason. Forget I asked.” </p><p>Johnny stood up from the table, walking away without another word. To say Yoonoh was confused would have been a major understatement. </p><p>Eight years old. That’s how old Johnny was when his family went on vacation to Korea. It was such a magical time. Seeing his parents be so happy to be in their hometown, speaking their own language, being with their friends again. </p><p>During their stay, they took a day to go to the park. They wanted to have a nice family picnic, giving Johnny a chance to taste some of their favourite traditional dishes while enjoying the spring air. </p><p>Johnny spent his time running around the blanket with a paper airplane, his father making engine noises for him as his mother laughed beside him. Then suddenly, a ball rolled in little Johnny’s path, tripping him and causing him to fall over.</p><p>A smaller child ran over, stumbling over his words as he hurried to apologize. His cheeks were chubby and dusted red like he was blushing. Johnny stood up quickly, dusting himself off and handing the scared child his ball back.</p><p>“It’s okay! I’m not hurt, I promise!” He exclaimed, a giant grin on his face. “I like your ball a lot, can I play with you?” He asked. Johnny’s Korean was broken and hard to understand, but he was doing his best.</p><p>“I’m not allowed to play with strangers..” The smaller boy replied.</p><p>“Hmm, well, my name’s Johnny! What’s yours?”</p><p>“Jaehyun…” he whispered.</p><p>“Well Jaehyun! Now we’re not strangers!” Johnny chimed. Jaehyun’s face lit up, a grin forming to match with the other boy’s. And that’s all the convincing he needed. The two spent the whole afternoon together before both sets of parents had to split them apart. Between sobs the boys both made a pact that they would definitely meet again and be friends when they got older. </p><p>Yoonoh sighed looking down the hallway as Johnny walked away. Why did he seem so upset? He stood up from his seat, following the taller male to his bedroom.</p><p>“What is it? Tell me.” He said, leaning against the door frame.</p><p>Johnny huffed, not wanted to respond. He never forgot that day, how could Yoonoh forget it so easily? He looked over at the basket ball in the corner of his room and walked over to it.</p><p>“Johnny…” Yoonoh whined, not enjoying the silent treatment he was getting.</p><p>Wordlessly Johnny pushed the ball with his foot over to the man standing in the doorway, turning to him, hoping he would get it. Yoonoh looked down at the ball, stopping it with his foot. He blinked, still so very confused.</p><p>Groaning loudly Johnny crossed his arms.</p><p>“What’s the point of making a promise Jung /Jaehyun/ if you’re just going to forget it?” He teased, rolling his eyes. Yoonoh’s eyes widened with realization. He had changed his name from Jaehyun years ago, wanting a new start. When he met Johnny he even introduced himself as Yoonoh, how could he have known that name?</p><p>“I don’t make promises to strangers.” He responded with a sly smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. America</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of a camera shutter brought Yoonoh from his thoughts. He looked up from his book to see a tall lanky man standing a few feet away from him. A sheepish grin on his lips.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I uh, it was just kind of a muscle reaction.” He admitted, bringing the camera down from his face. Yoonoh returned the smile, closing his book.</p>
<p>“It’s okay Johnny, but next time ask.” He scolded lightly, standing up. The photographer blushed softly hearing the other male say his name. He cleared his throat, shifting on his feet a bit. Yoonoh always found a way to make him nervous. Even if it was just simple teasing. Or even looking him in the eyes.</p>
<p>“Did you need something?” Yoonoh asked, leaning down to grab his bag, pulling it onto his shoulder. </p>
<p>An interview for the university’s paper. Johnny thought to himself, maybe if he practiced it in his mind he could say it out loud without making a complete fool of himself.</p>
<p>“University paper. Interview.” He spoke quickly, gesturing a lot with his hands. He groaned, that’s not at all how it was supposed to come out. </p>
<p>“Interview?” Yoonoh asked, raising an eye brow. “You think I’m interesting enough for an interview?”</p>
<p>“W-Well, you’re part of our exchange program, and we’re trying to get interviews from some of the students and since you’re in a lot of clubs and programs I thought that maybe you would have a lot to say.” Johnny spoke, trying so hard to not fumble over his words. </p>
<p>Humming approvingly, Yoonoh nodded, shrugging his shoulders. “Well, if it’s you giving the interview, I guess I would be okay with talking about my time in America.” </p>
<p>Johnny couldn’t hold off the large smile forming on his lips. He couldn’t believe Yoonoh was willing to sit with him and talk. Even if it was for the paper.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much! Um, I’ll email you a time and place! Again thank you so so much!” He was practically vibrating with excitement. Johnny had at some point grabbed Yoonoh’s hands holding them as he thanked the man. Before Yoonoh could even get a chance to speak again Johnny was running towards the library, waving at Yoonoh, still shouting thank yous.</p>
<p>Yoonoh found himself smiling as he watched Johnny rush off. He had come to America last semester for a very short exchange program. Yoonoh had absolutely not planned on staying. He wanted nothing more than to return to Korea the whole time he was here. Until one day a camera shutter rang through his ears and he was met with Johnny’s face.</p>
<p>Time stood still for him in that very moment and he knew he needed to stay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wine Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“What kind of wine do you like?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Red.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Then why do you only have glasses for white wine?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“They were the only ones I could find at the store and I just never bothered to look for any others.”</i>
</p>
<p>That was the conversation that led to Johnny standing in the middle of Ikea, looking at the different varieties of wine glasses. He was a bit in over his head, but he wanted to do something special for Yoonoh. </p>
<p>It was funny, Yoonoh loved drinking wine. He knew so much about it, yet he only had ever bothered with one set of glasses. Granted not everyone needed a different glass for both red and white wines, it just seemed that someone who drank it often as Yoonoh would have them. </p>
<p>“Maybe these ones..” he spoke to himself, grabbing the display to a simple looking set of glasses. Simple. For Yoonoh everything was simple. Johnny was the exact opposite. Loud, boisterous, bright colours. He sighed, setting it down on the shelf once more. Why was this so hard?</p>
<p>When Yoonoh came home, dinner had been made, the table was set, and Johnny was standing proud in the living room. </p>
<p>“Johnny?” Yoonoh asked, confusion clear in his voice. Did he forget their anniversary? No, impossible. They just celebrated their 300 days.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, you didn’t forget anything. I just had the time and wanted to do something special for you.” Johnny assured, walking over to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Yoonoh looked up at Johnny, a small pout on his lips. </p>
<p>“I must be a horrible boyfriend for you to say that..” Yoonoh mumbled, nudging Johnny’s shoulder gently with his forehead.</p>
<p>“Never.” Johnny responded quickly, chuckling at the headbutt. “Come on, let’s eat!” He motioned towards the table, guiding Yoonoh over to his chair. The dinner was simple, Yoonoh was the cook after all. They had been eating for a bit when Johnny got up.</p>
<p>“I forgot the wine!” He exclaimed, bringing over a bottle of wine. Time for his gift. Yoonoh was busy eating when the shimmer of unfamiliar glass caught his eye. He looked up, a wine glass with a twisted stem, and a pretty hand painted floral design catching his eye.</p>
<p>“They only had one, but, red wine is your favourite and you didn’t have any glasses for it. I’m sorry there’s only one.” He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Yoonoh smiled brightly, his eyes turning away from the pretty glass to look at his boyfriend. </p>
<p>“I love it.” Yoonoh said, his smile never faltering. “It reminds me of you.” He admitted. Johnny seemed confused by the confession but shrugged it off, pouring the wine into the glass.</p>
<p>“You brighten my life, in every way.” He continued, “Just like this glass brightens up my kitchen.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Iced Americano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To the outside world, Jung Yoonoh was stoic, intimidating, far too handsome to ever approach. However, to Johnny Suh, he was a giant dork who drank too much coffee and sang when he was happy. As he was doing now.</p><p>“All I did was bring you an iced americano.” Johnny said with a chuckle. Yoonoh took another sip from his drink, humming happily. He almost looked like a small child with how he was holding the iced drink with both hands.</p><p>“You brought me coffee. I’m having a bad day. Now, my day is instantly better.” Yoonoh explained, looking over at his boyfriend. Johnny couldn’t help but smile. This was the Yoonoh he knew. The one who when he blushed resembled a peach, and only Johnny could ever fluster him enough to get to that point. Like today, sometimes all it took was a simple kind gesture and a few flirtatious words.</p><p>“Thank you for the coffee Johnny.” Yoonoh said, leaning over to place a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.</p><p>“Just call me when you need another pick me up, and I’ll deliever.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>